True Love Defies All
by wildfur123
Summary: The mane six where enjoying an afternoon with their special somepony when they get a devastating letter from Princess Celestia, telling them King Sombra has returned and they have to defeat him. But the journey to his new castle isn't easy and what lies within it's depths are hard to defeat, not to mention the challenges, that only True Love can defy.
1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVE DEFIES ALL

Applejack and Spike lay on a hilltop, The afternoon light sprayed across them in beautiful Rays. The couple happily sat next to each other enjoying each others company as they glared down on the apple orchard. They had spent plenty of days like this, the honest earth pony laying down next to her hardworking dragon companion staring into each other's eyes of green. Spike moved a clawed hand over her hoof smiling. Applejack returned the smile with one of her own, one in Spikes opinion sent the sun to shame. "It's so beautiful out here." The Orange mare glanced downwards as he sun sprayed it's last rays of light for the day. "Not as beautiful as you though" The purple and green dragon glanced back at his marefriend dreamily, Applejack glancing back through her own dreamy eyes. "Lover boy" she simply stated, her country accent thick, before sharing a loving hug with the dragon next to her. Spike stayed in the welcoming hug before he felt a tingly and slightly burning sensation inside him. "Hold on a sec," he told the element of honesty before backing out of the hug, and barfing up a spurt of green flame. A single scroll fell out of the flame onto the green grass. Leaving Spike to recover the earth pony picked it up, unscrolling the parchment.

She read it out loud, her country accent visible.

"Dear twialight"

"Can you and your friends come to my castle immediately..." Her lime green eyes widened, she read onwards. "King Sombra had returned!" She dropped the scroll in shock, her Mouth agape in horror. "We have to get that to Twilight!" Spike shared the same eyes of worry and fear. "Right on it!" Applejack grabbed the scroll in her mouth and scooped the young dragon onto her back, leaving him a second to grasp onto her blonde mane before cantering into town.

Applejack didn't stop to knock, instead she turned around and kicked at her door, the thud no doubt leaving an echo around Twilight's crystal castle. Skidding back around the farm pony anxiously waited, the dragon worriedly clinging onto her back. "Whatever happens, know it will be ok sugarcube!" She patted her partner on his scaly head before Turning back towards the door, which had creaked open. "Applejack? Spike? What brings you guys here so late?" Twilight opened the door wider, and the other two realized the Stars had started their ascend into the night sky. "No time to explain read this!" Spike gave the shortest explanation possible while Applejack chucked the scroll at her alicorn friend, the lavender mare catching the parchment in her magic. Twilight was a quick reader and she immediately dropped the scroll on the floor, her wings outspread in shock. "I'll get my saddle bags, then we'll go collect the others!" The princess of friendship raced back inside, her hooves pounding against the crystal floors.

Twilight raced along the halls, the crystal corridors showing her reflection as her hooves skidded across the slippery surface. A look of incredible worry was etched into her features so as soon as she flung open the door the other pony inside new something was up. "Twilight, what, what's wrong?" Flash sentry stood up abruptly, glancing at his marefriend who looked almost in complete panic mode. "King Sombra has returned, quick hand me my saddlebags!" Twilight pointed at her bags on the floor. The Orange pegasus, who was out of his guard armour, passed the bags incredibly quickly, his blue eyes now showing signs of concern. "See you Flash!" Twilight bolted out the bedroom door and down the corridor only to hear a shout. "Wait!" She screeched to a halt, he wings balancing her making it easier not to fall. " I was sent here by Celestia to guard you with all my might, and we may now share the bond of Cf and MF but I still hold that duty, you aren't going anywhere without me, evil Shadow king or not!" The Orange stallion declared, he watched from determined blue eyes as Twilight's purple eyes watered up. "Oh Flash, that was so beautiful!" He trotted up to her and with his wing wiped a tear traveling it's way down her face." Let's go!" They chorused and cantered out the door.

Once outside the quad started galloping away and Applejack asked the obvious leader. "Who to first?" Her green eyes shimmered with hope. "Pinkie's she is the closest!" The three ponies galloped faster while the dragon clenched onto his marefriend's mane for dear life.

Pinkie pie giggled as she and her colt friend Cheese Sandwich shared funny stories on her bed. "You have so many funny stories!" The pink mare giggle, her smile perfectly white despite the amount of candy she ate. "Yeah I know!" The Orange stallion returned his genuine smile back, his green eyes sparkling with humour. "Have I told, you about the one about the mare?" The lanky party planner stared down at his companion party planner. "Be more specific..." Pinkie pie stroked her chin, her light blue eyes scrunched in concentration. "She was as pink as fairy floss, and her mane looked like cotton candy, her blue eyes shine like the icing on a cake, and her smile, it is so large and beautiful, she could make any pony smile back!" Cheese grinned down at the smaller party planner. "Nope don't know or remember that one!" The poofy maned mare said after another stroke of the chin. Cheese chuckled "it's you, you silly filly!" He laughed away while Pinkie put the pieces together "oh..." It only took a second for the pink party planner to burst out laughing aswell, the two rolled around on Pinkie's bed, clutching their stomachs in their laughter. They where only interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it mrs. Cake!" Pinkie's high pitched voice called out from upstairs as she sprang off the bed and used the liquorice hand rail to slide down. Once reaching the bottom floor The bubbly mare bounced through the living room, her smile still evident. Trotting through the double doors she came into the main cafe area. She sprang to the door, opening it cheerfully. "Twilight, Applejack, Flash, Spike? What's going on here, did I forget a party or something?" She exclaimed in her squeaky voice."no Pinkie, quick grab your saddlebags, King Sombra had returned!" Pinkie pie stood still before saying quite calmly "hold on a second!" She grabbed a glass full of water our of nowhere and drank every last drop. The pink earth pony then spat it out and shrilled "what!". Spike replied waving his claws around "just hurry!" Without another word Pinkie bounced up the stairs leaving a trail of dust behind her. She burst into her room and slung her saddle bags over her flanks. "Hey where are you going?" Cheese Sandwich seemed surprised at Pinkie's suddenness. "No time, king Sombra has returned and I have to go defeat him!" The determined mare held a grim look upon her face as she turned to leave. He spun her back around "you can't just leave, it will be dangerous, let me come with you!" The lanky stallion's smile was also lost in the sudden seriousness. "Exactly, it will be dangerous, that's why I can't let you come!" She trotted out of the room and started her descend down the stairs. He sprang after her, once again twirling the pink mare around to face him. Although instead of just trying to explain this time he sang. "Come on let's join forces..." His green eyes stared deep into her crystal blue ones. A soft smile returned "have twice the expertise" she replied, their smiles, although not as strong as before definite on their faces. "Let's go give the king a party, thrown by Pinkie and cheese!" They chorused in perfect harmony as pinkie suddenly pulled a rope and her party canon was flung Down the stairs carrying them both with it. When they hit the bottom they burst into giggles. Pinkie leapt upon it, Cheese sandwich jumping up onto it behind her. With a simple flick of her hoof Pinkie flicked a switch, causing the canon to go into automatic mode. It rolled forward and out the door. "Alright everypony where ready to destroy Sombra!" The party planners rolled out the door on the party canon, it receiving looks. "Alright then. Rarity's house." Twilight declared and the ponies and dragon gathered cheered before cantering towards the boutique.

Rarity had been cleaning dishes from her meal when a knock on her door Sounded. "I'll get it my dear!" Fancypants, Rarity's coltfriend trotted to the door, opening it with his magic. The White mare heard nothing but urgent whispers from the doorway. Ignoring them the fashionista unicorn got back to work using her magic to clean the dishes. "Rarity darling, your friends are here!" The White unicorn stallion called from the doorway. Curious Rarity stopped her work, her purple curly mane bobbing slightly with the movement. "Coming!" She called back, putting the dishcloth on the side of the sink. The diva trotted over to the door, opening it wider so she and Fancypants could see her friends faces. She frowned with concern, they all looked so worried and Pinkie and cheese where on Pinkie's canon. "Rarity, grab your bags, King Sombra has returned!" The lavender alicorn explained. "Oh my!" She felt like fainting but Fancypants held her upright with his magic. "I'll get them right away!" She walked into the living room where she had previously left her saddlebags. The White unicorn quickly picking them up in her blue magic and putting them into place over her shoulders. Trotting out the door she called Over her shoulder "come on Fancypants!" The sleek unicorn stallion simply stared after her in shock. "You want me to come?!" His blue eyes widened "well of course, who else can protect and treat me like a lady at the same time?" Rarity called back, He followed her out the door. "As you wish my lady!" He acted gentlemanly while the others rolled their eyes at the diva. "Alright everyone let's head towards Fluttershy's we can pick up Rainbow on the way!" Twilight took charge, one of the things she was best at.

"One hundred and twenty four!" The two chorused as the did push ups. The two pegasi, both the colour of light blue weren't giving up anytime soon. "One hundred and twenty five!" Rainbowdash and Soarin synchronised their movements and words perfectly. "One hundred and twenty-" their forelegs trembled under all the pressure, almost making it, the cyan stallion's collapsed on him, leaving Rainbowdash to complete the sentence "six!" The rainbow maned mare collapsed afterwards aswell. "Ha I win again!" The cocky pegasus teased her partner, who was wiping some sweat off his brow. "I'm still sure you cheated!" The goofy stallion cried, pointing a hoof at the mare. "Sounds like sour Soarin to me!" She stood up, trotting to go get a drink. The element of loyalty, after drinking her glass, gave another to the wonderbolt who was lying sprawled on her floor, puffing. "Want to go again?" Her magenta eyes sparkled as she challenged the stallion yet again. "Ok, I'm sure to win this time!" Soarin replied, despite his exhaustion his green ones shimmered with the challenge. Rainbowdash started to get Into the position when her doorbell rang. Rainbowdash sighed frustrated. "Be right back!" She told the cyan pony before trotting to her door and opening it there stood an incredibly unprepared looking Twilight, who didn't even let her fully open the door before blurting out. "Quick, King Sombra has returned, get your bags!" The purple eyed princess swiftly shooed the pegasus back inside her house. "Hey Soarin, ready for an adventure?" Rainbowdash called causally as she grabbed her saddlebags. "Yeah We have to go back to The Wonderbotls Camp in a month so I should be good. "Great, then follow me!" The daredevil zoomed out her door, flying to the awaiting ponies on the ground, leaving Soarin and Twilight to catch up. Once the soft grass, was underneath all hooves they started on their journey to Fluttershy's house.

They lay upon the couch a sweet pegasus and the lord of chaos himself. Fluttershy had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder after a hard days work of caring for animals. He had stayed their watching the gentle pony sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath taken and let go. The draconequus curled his snake like tail around her, the butter coloured mare snuggling into his warm fur, a small snore escaping her lips. Smiling he gently brushed a small strand of Fluttershy's soft, fairy floss coloured, mane back into place. She was gorgeous in every way he could think possible, usually he wasn't this sappy, but the element of kindness just got him that way. A small gush of cold air blew through a window, causing the pegasus to shudder with the cold. Grumpy the former evil, lord of chaos snapped his eagle talons, slamming the window shut. Satisfied with his work and the now smiling Pegasus leaning agains his shoulder he sighed in happiness and started to drift off to sleep himself... Until Fluttershy's doorbell rang. Groaning he gently nudged the awakening pony off his shoulder and went to go answer the door. He glared at Twilight's friends with his yellow mismatched eyes before growling "is this important, because Fluttershy is-" he looked behind him realising the element of kindness had awoken and was starting to trot over. "-was asleep!"

Her snarled, his teeth baring. The half asleep mare trotted to the door to greet her friends "Fluttershy grab your bags, King Sombra has returned!" Twilight called from outside, completely startling the sleepy mare awake. "Oh my!" She rushed upstairs to her room. "So has it been like this every time?" Rainbowdash asked Cheese sandwich who was on the party canon next to her. "Yeah pretty much!" He exclaimed back. "Hey uh Twi, why didn't you just teleport us to each pony's house?" Applejack asked the alicorn. "I didn't want to waste to much energy, who knows what timetaking journey lies ahead!" The ponies waited in silence until Fluttershy flew out the door, "ready!" The timid pegasus called in her soft voice. "Alright, let's go to Celestia's castle!" The princess directed, about to head off towards the train, when Discord snapped his talons, smirking.

Once they had regained their senses from the dizzy travel, Twilight scowled at Discord before racing Into the throne room, quickly followed by her best friends and their respected special someponies. "Princess Celestia!" They raced over to the White alicorn who was frowning with her violet eyes, they where laced with stress. "Have you got everyone?" The princess of the sun stared Down at all the ponies, draconequus and dragon gathered. "Yes" Twilight simply answered, prompting her former Teacher onwards. "My guards where on a patrol when they saw a suspicious tower, located North in the everfreeforest." She moved to stare out the window as she recalled the story, her flowing mane following her. "They had never seen it before, and went to check it out, alas it was just covered in shadows and dark crystals and they couldn't get through to the top, where he lies." The regal mare stared down at them all " your mission is, travel to his tower where he lies regaining his power, and find anyway to get through to him, you mustn't fail!" "We'll go right away!" Rainbowdash cried, about to zoom out the door when the princess stopped her. "Be careful, the everfreeforest can be dangerous during the night!" Without another word the group dashed out the door, heading towards their destination. "Discord, can't you just teleport us?!" Rarity questioned, still running. "No I'll make you wait!" He floated above the group smirking mischievously. "Discord!" They all growled, still running. 'Fine!" He snapped his eagle claws, his lion paw still laying relaxed over his body. "Discord, why aren't we there already?" Fancypants was confused as he struggled to keep up with the group. Discord tried again "my magic doesn't seem to be able to teleport us there!" He stared at us talons on shock. "Well, at least teleport us to the edge of the everfree!" Spike waffled himself around Appleajck's neck as he spoke. Without another word Discord snapped and they had arrived. While they took a small breather they all looked up, at the large lingering trees that cast shadows far beyond the edge of the forest. "H-here we go!" Twilight coaxed the others as they nervously started their journey slowly through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE LOVE DEFIES ALL

CHAPTER 2

The large group trudged throng the everfree forest, their hooves avoiding as much thorned vines and leafs as possible, bugs scattering out if their path. Long dark shadows where cast over the equines, reptile and chimera. An owl sounded and their heads turned back in fright. " I don't like this..." Spike cuddled Into the crook of Applejack's neck. "Ah know sugarcube, just a little further, we'll find that tower." The Orange mare comforted the dragon perched on her back. Luna's moon gave them a little more comfort as they where now able to see the path ahead of them. Fluttershy avoided a vine, slowly growing it's way across the path, Discord towering beside her, looking uncomfortable. He wasn't used to things being more powerful then him, so he especially wasn't liking this King Sombra guy. As they warily trotted through the undergrowth strange bird calls sounded that even the animal expert Flutrershy couldn't place. An eery fog drifted above their heads as they traipsed through the dreaded everfree forest. Twilight lead the way, swiftly followed by Flash, Rainbowdash, Soarin, Applejack and Spike, Discord , Fluttershy, Fancypants, Rarity and finally the two party planners atop the party canon. The party ponies,despite the scary surroundings still wore determined smiles that matched the glimmer in their eyes of blue and green. It had taken a while for them to get together, neither had quite grasped the concept of love yet, but when they did, boom, instant relationship! Another couple who took a while to get together was Applejack and Spike, it had taken ages for the young dragon to get over his crush on Rarity, her had been fawning over her for ages, only for her to adopt Fancypants as her boyfriend without even realising. It had crushed the males heart, until a certain farm mare confessed she had a crush on him. It had also taken a while for him to get used to that idea he hadn't even noticed how others felt, he had been so head over heels for Rarity. It just shows, love can blind you. Then along came Fluttershy and Discord. Everyone was shocked, they had known the two where close, but they didn't see it coming when the Lord of Chaos asked if Fluttershy, the element of kindness would be his marefriend. What an odd couple. None of them really knew much about Soarin and Rainbowdash's relationship, actually to them it seemed more a competition, a competition of well, love! But quite the opposite occurred with Twilight and Flash, everyone knew they had a thing for each other, and Kind of forced them together. Of course it was uncomfortable at first, but their love eventually grew and it shrouded the awkwardness. The first pair to get together was Rarity and Fancypants, they taking a liking to one another from the start, it had been what they called, true love at first sight.

Twilight stopped suddenly, her purple eyes widened in confusion. With the sudden lack of movement Flash bumped into her, the pegasus blushing from his clumsy move. The lavender alicorn stared at her coltfriend eyebrow raised before turning back towards the problem. Flash leaned to the left so he could see it with his turquoise eyes. "What the hay is going on up there!" Applejack cried trying to Lean past the three pagasi in front of her, lime green eyes laced with concern. Discord behind her sighed and craned his neck under the fog, but still high enough to see. "Oh, I see!" He smirked clapping his forelegs together once. "Well what is it my good stallion?" Fancypants poshly glared up at the draconequus after the chimera paused. "Well it seems Miss Sparkle here doesn't know the way!" His smirked continued as the lord of chaos crossed his eagle claw and lion paw smugly across his chest. Twilight didn't care about being mocked by Discord right now, she wouldn't let his teasing words get into her head this time. "How can this be! These forks in the paths where never here before!" The princess of friendship worriedly scanned her surroundings, her ears pulled back against her head in fear of failing. Flash seeing her distress, gently stroked her wings from behind. This always calmed her and the Orange colt knew that. Taking a deep calming sigh She turned towards the expert flyers. "Rainbowdash, Soarin, find out which path out of these three is the right one!" She addressed the wonderbolt and the element of loyalty before pointing towards the three separating paths ahead with a hoof. "Aw yeah!" The blue mare turned to hoofbump the cyan stallion behind her before taking off into the skies, bursting through the thick fog ahead, the green eyed colt quickly following.

The rainbow maned pegasus could see the tower up ahead, to them a tiny pole on a hill from this far away. Her magenta eyes squinting as she stared down at the three paths. "What do ya think Soarin?" She asked the wonderbolt beside her who was also examining the surroundings "I'm not sure, it's hard to tell from this far away" the stallion was also squinting trying to lead the paths towards the tower. The path to the right looked like it led to the hill next to the tower, the path to the middle looked like it led right next to the tower and the path to the left looked like it led directly to the tower. They locked eye contact for a second. "So, path to the left?" Soarin asked Rainbowdash after breaking eye contact. "I don't know it seems suspicious to me" she stroked her chin with her hoof as her gaze wandered over the paths again. "Oh what the heck, might as well!" The daredevil pony sighed before grinning mischievously. "Race you to them!" She suddenly called and burst off towards the fog. "What!" Soarin shouted surprised before dashing after her unprepared.

"How did it go darlings?" Rarity asked the two once they had joined the line again as Twilight looked panicked. "Path to the left" Soarin and Rainbowdash chorused as the line of creatures started up again. Veering to the left they started up their journey once again. Pinkie and cheese chilled as the party canon moved for them. The pink earth pony's eyes widened. Both her ears suddenly flopped. Then her eyes fluttered. Then As an ending note her knees twitched. "Uh oh" she tried looking past the ponies in front of her frantically, "Twilight stop, I got a twitch!" Most of the mares in line turned around panicked. "What kind Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "Ear flop, eye flutter then knee twitch!" The mare waved her hooves in the air while she explained. "And that means?" Flash Sentry snorted. "Watch out for opening doors!" She shrilled back to the front of the group. Twilight frowned, touching the ground in front of her with her hooves. After a close examination she took a few steps forward. "Phew!" She wiped her brow from sweat as she sighed in relief when the ground didn't collapse under her in a secret trapdoor. She took another step forward and she was gone from their sights.

Twilight screamed as she fell, her eyes clenched shut. "Um twilight..." She heard a voice form up above, opening an eye she realized she had stopped falling, and she was in a small ditch, that had been covered with leaves, light pouring in from above. The purple alicorn sheepishly stared up at Flash who was leaning in above. Standing up the princess shook some dirt out of her mane, spreading her soft wings in the process. She gently flew up to the surface, landing next to the royal guard. She peered down, realising it wasn't that far down. Backing away from the hole she folded her appendages back into their place on her sides. She started strolling past it, following the path once again, the others slowly started walking behind her. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I tho-" she started only to be cut off as she fell once more. Her mane flew past her horn, rippling as the force of the wind hit her as she fell. Her wings spread as a reflex but it did little as the ground was already too close for comfort. She hit the dusty ground with a thud, pain shattering through her nerves, tingling all the way down her spine, leaving Twilight's mouth open in a silent gasp of pain. "Twilight!" The alicorn heard Flash's call far above her. She opened her eyes momentarily, trying to lift her head up to get a better look but another sprout of pain shook through her nerves, causing her to collapse upon the leaves that had covered the hole. "Uh it's ok Twi, we'll get you out of there!" She could distinguish the voice of Flash as the ruffling of feathers confirmed the pegasi of the group were flying towards her. "It's ok Twilight!" She heard Soarin's voice "yeah just leave it us!" Rainbowdash's raspy voice ended Soarin's sentence. She felt hooves curling under her, trying to pick her up, but they stopped quickly when Twilight groaned in pain, her teeth clenched. "It's no use, she's in too much pain" Fluttershy's soft voice worriedly rang into Twilight's ears. "Ya'll are right Flutters, it's time for your coltfriend to get off his lazy rump!" The lavender pony could easily tell Applejack's voice, and she also heard a thump, which she imagined it was the Orange earth pony pushing the draconequus. "Oh alright!" She heard the lord of chaos speaking before snorting. A clear snap rang out and The princess of friendship suddenly felt like a weight as being lifted of her shoulders, as most of the pain vanished like that. her deep purple eyes snapped open, and she slowly but steadily lifted herself of the ground, dust and leaves clinging to her mane like a parasite. She smiled as she realized the pain had subsides to a dull ache. "Thank you Discord" the element of magic grinned gratefully before flying up to the surface. "Wow, that was a long way down, are you ok darling?" Rarity asked concerned as the White unicorn glared down at the deep hole. "Yes fine, just a little bruised that's all" the lavender mare shook the laves and dirt out of her feathers and mane, the others backing away to avoid getting covered. "I'm glad your ok!" The Orange stallion walked closer to her, nuzzling her on the neck, sending shivers down the mare's spine, also leaving a blush trailing along her cheeks. "Y-yes I'm fine, and you can thank Discord for that" she gently pushed Flash Sentry away, stuttering. "Right, shall we be on our way?" Cheese sandwich interrupted, the party ponies rolling forward on the canon. "Eyup" Applejack strolled past, Spike relaxing on her back.

The moon was high in the sky, leaving ghostly shadows on the trees as they continued along the path. Rarity yawned. "Um do you mind if we stop for a bit, I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep!" The diva mare yawned again, leaning against Fancypants who was beside her. "Yeah it is pretty exhausting!" Spike exclaimed from his seat. "But you've just been sitting there on Applejack's back all day!" Rainbowdash exclaimed rolling her eyes at the dragon. The purple and green dragon shrugged, his next sentence being cut off with another yawn. "Ya'll just relax sugar, sleep and enjoy the ride." The cowpony stopped to gently stroke his scales before continuing onwards. "But aren't I-" yawn "heavy on your back?" Spike stared up into Applejack's green eyes with his own dark green ones. "N-no, ya'll aren't at all heavy" the farm pony smiled sheepishly as she struggled to lie. "Oh, well in that case!" He replied oblivious, shutting his eyes. She sighed trotted back into her spot in line. "For the element of honesty, you just can't tell the truth to him can you?" Fluttershy inquired as the Orange mare passed Blushing she answered with a simple "neope" sighing again Applejack smiled tiredly. "I guess we can stop for a bit, after all this is a long journey" Twilight sighed in defeat as she glared at the faces of her tired friends and their respected colts. Relieved the group settled down.

Laying on a fresh patch of grass they collapsed slowly into a fitful sleep, Flash Sentry taking watch. "Oh but this is so nervousciting!" I don't know how I'll ever-" pinkie pie cried, only to be cut off as she fell asleep immediately, starting to slip off the canon. Chuckling, Cheese carried her onto the grass, and lay her on her back, laying down beside her, he grabbed a small blanket out of Pinkie's saddlebag, lying it over them. the two party planners fell asleep easily. Fluttershy shivered as she curled up on the grass, a gentle breeze ruffling her feathers, Discord came up beside her, curling around her fragile body, his snake tail nearing her chin. "T-thank you Dissy" the soft mare stared up at the once evil lord of chaos with gentle teal eyes, "oh it's no problem my dear!" He smirked before lying down, with his magic he summoned a blanket over them to stop the cold. Rainbowdash and Soarin lay down next to each other, their hooves curled under themselves. "Hey I know!" The blue mare cried, "what about?" The cyan stallion replied confusedly. "On how to get to sleep easily!" The pegasus answered cheekily. Soarin leaned to hear what she had to say. "First one to sleep wins!" She exclaimed and before giving him a chance to respond she began sleeping, "hey unfair!' The wonderbolt snorted at his show-offy marefriend before falling asleep Himself. Applejack wearily collapsed onto the grass, trying to gently slide the peacefully sleeping dragon on her back onto the grass in front of her. Once the farm mare had succeeded she curled up around him. She also removed her beloved hat, placing it under her head as a cushion. "Oh mah, uh does anypony have a spare blanket, ah didn't get time to bring my saddlebags." The Orange earth pony remembered, sitting up slightly to ask the question, only for her to sink back down as Spike grumbled in his sleep. "Sure Applejack!" Twilight responded, Levitating a blanket around them with her magic. "Thanks Twia" she smiled before relaxing into a fitful sleep. Trotting back over to Flash the lavender alicorn sighed contentedly and lay beside him, levitating her own blanket around them. Rarity eventually found the right spot, next to a tree and delicately slid down next to it, trying not to get her elegant purple mane caught on any twigs. "May I join you my fine lady?" Fancypants asked and lay down next to the fashionista, Rarity giggling at his question. "You most certainly may!" The White unicorn used her magic to tug the blanket around them.

All of the species gathered there that night fell asleep easily, but their dreams where filled with haunting images of the dreaded everfree forest.


	3. Chapter 3

TRUE LOVE DEFIES ALL

CHAPTER 3

The group was awoken by bird calls even before the sun rose. Yawning and stretching they looked around them confusedly. Twilight rubbed her eyes, the lavender alicorn blinking sleep out of her eyes, Flash beside her rising, his shadow being cast on the dark, twisting trees by the small amount of light. The two party ponies suddenly bounced awake, the blanket fluttering off them and laying crumpled on the grass. "Good morning!" Cheese sandwich smiled, his white smile stretching from ear to ear. "I don't know about you ponies but I slept like a foal!" Pinkie pie bounced around him, her own wide smile across her face. They started giggling, muttering jokes to themselves while the others woke. Soarin suddenly burst from his sleep. "Did I win?!" He looked around him realising most of the ponies where still waking up, and the cyan stallion grinned sheepishly. "Go back to sleep you goofball" Rainbowdash's spoke sleepily beside him giving him a nudge with her hoof. The blue Pegasus rolled back over and left her coltfriend looking even more sheepish. Applejack slowly woke and looked like she was about to stand before realising the dragon laying on her side, smiling she lay back down. Fluttershy wriggled out of Discord's tail and gently shook some dirt off her side that had got caught in her soft feathers. "Umm Discord, it's time to get up..." The gentle Pegasus nudged the draconequus from his slumber. "No..." The lord of chaos groaned and rolled over, leaving Fluttershy to giggle. "Seriously it's time to get up" the butter coloured mare gently shook him from his slumber. Discord slowly sat up, annoyed, then looked at the sky. "But, the sun isn't even up yet!" The spirit of chaos looked annoyed, pointing his forelegs to the sky as if he was proving a point. Fluttershy giggled again and gave him a soft understanding smile. Rarity yawned and took off her sleeping mask. "Morning already?" The White unicorn yawned again and stuffed her sleeping mask back into her bag with her magic. "It seems so my dear" Fancypants answered, getting off the ground and shaking some bark from the tree off his white coat. "Alright, times up am'ha wakin' you spike!" Applejack tried to slide out from under him but instead the dragon sat up confused. "What where am I?" The purple and green scaled dragon looked around him. "After you fell asleep we rested ourselves sugar" the Orange mare placed her beloved hat on her head as she explained where they where. "Oh right." Spike blinked again then watched as the farm mare returned their blanket to Twilight. "So should we be on the move then?" Flash Sentry shook his wings out, the ruffled feathers slightly bent from sleeping at a weird angle. "Yes, but we need some kind of meal-" Twilight Sparkle started but was cut off as Discord summoned some food, more then enough actually. "Salad?" The draconequus took a lid off a silver platter, showing a mixture of lettuce, carrots, spinach and cucumbers. "Don't mind if I do!" The bubbly pink earth pony giggled, taking the platter off his extended lion paw. "Hey, share!" The other party pony chuckled, digging in. "And what for you my dear?" Discord swirled to face Fluttershy, who hid under her pale pink mane. "I don't mind..." She smiled still hidden underneath her soft mane. Without another word he snapped his talons, and a plate of berries appeared before her. "Thank you" the bashful pegasus nodded gratefully, smiling up at Discord. "Could I have some gems?" Spike asked the draconequus hopefully, licking his lips anticipating the delicious delicacy. "Of course sir Spike!" Discord snapped his talons and he was dressed as a butler, handing the young dragon a bowl of gems. The rest of the Ponies dug into the food splayed out for them.

Twilight finished her meal, and watched as Celestia's sun rise at an alarming rate over the trees, making the clearing they where in much brighter then before. The alicorn could now see her friends, covered in dirt and grime as they finished eating, manes tangled with twigs and grass, well except Rarity's who had given her curly purple mane a somewhat brush. Flash moved beside her and Twilight stiffened as she felt his warm breath near her ear. "We should get going." He whispered and Twilight nodded, grateful. "Okay everypony lets get packed up and get on the road!" The princess raised her voice over the clatter of plates and cups, as the hungry group ate greedily. "Fancy, would you get my saddlebags?" Rarity fluttered her eyelids at the stallion. "Of course my dear lady!" He used his magic and plopped the bags across her back. "Thank you dearest!" The unicorn giggled at him and stood up, preparing for the journey ahead. Soarin and Rainbowdash stood up themselves, saddlebags already in place. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" The blue Pegasus nudged the cyan stallion beside her's shoulder, who nudged her back. "Woo-hoo!" Applejack reared, and started moving, as she had no saddlebags to weigh her down. "AJ wait up!" Spike finished another handful of gems and waddled up beside her, crawling onto the farm mare's back. The Orange earth pony stopped for a second to nuzzle him, then continued moving as the group got back into line, with Twilight and Flash in lead and the party ponies at the back, atop the party cannon. They started travelling once more, the sun slowly rising through the twisting branches, casting shadows over the ground and over the shrubbery.

The fog had returned and the path ahead had become harder to see, and the group just missed tripping over tendrils and tree roots that snaked across the grassy dirt ground like stripes would over a tigers coat. The main feeling was uneasiness as they struggled not to show their fear and their uncomfort. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the Orange party planner decided to break it. "You know what this needs?" He stood up slightly, keeping his balance perfectly upon the moving cannon. Pinkie pie caught on and stood up too. "Yep!" She giggled and the two chorused "a song!" They both sucked in deep breathes. "May Celestia have mercy upon my Soul!" Rainbowdash cried out, rolling her magenta eyes.

"Here we are," Pinkie started closing her eyes in song.

"Here we are," Cheese Joined in, also closing his eyes.

"About to face this great beast," the earth ponies chorused

"Who was released,"

"From the shadows whence he came"

"No he isn't searching for fame!" They went back to back, singing in unison.

Fluttershy picked up the next verse.

"Here we are," she smiled and nodded to Discord, who caught on.

"Here we are," the draconequus joined in.

"About to defeat this foe," they synchronised their singing.

"All through,"

"He doesn't stand a chance!"

"We'll soon have our victory dance!" They burst into giggles which where quickly finished as Applejack picked up the reins of the song.

"Here we are," the Orange mare trotted along.

"Here we are," Spike butted into the song and they sang together.

"On the journey to the enemy,"

"Hopefully he doesn't have an army!" They glanced at each other for a movement before continuing.

"Sombra won't succeed," the odd couple sang in harmony.

"Especially with us in lead!" They glanced around the group of mixed strengths.

Twilight took over

"Here we are," she lead the group confidently as she sang.

"Here we are," Flash joined in the lyrics.

"Traveling to the bad guy" they chorused

"He better kiss his flank goodbye!" They laughed out.

"Well banish him for his deeds!" Twilight growled

"Before he has time to feed!" Flash snarled along with her.

And Rarity quickly took hold of the song.

"Here we are," the White unicorn embraced the usual lyric.

"Here we are," Fancypants joined in without hesitation.

"To Sombra before he can flee!"

"I know you'll protect me!" Rarity fluttered her eyelids at the White stallion beside her.

"His chances are slim," Fancypants sang

"Very grim!" Rarity nodded agree fully.

Soarin started the song this time.

"Here we are!" The cyan stallion started and nudged Rainbowdash.

"Here we are..." She sang much less enthusiastically.

"To destroy the evil!" Soarin declared triumphantly.

"More like kill!" Rainbowdash received glares from everypony else.

"So let's go get him!" They sang together

"Before the light gets dim!" They glanced up at the sky.

Everypony sang together, the whole group.

"Here we are,"

"Here we are!"

"Defeating evil and fighting the enemy!"

"Just lime old times!" The Mares of the group shared knowing glances.

"So let's go, together, always!" They all cheered and suddenly they where racing along the path, the song had picked up their spirits tenfold, and Andrenaline rushed through their veins. "We knew a song would do good!" Cheese grinned as Pinkie changed the pace of the cannon's speed. "Yeah we did!" She giggled and they hoof bumped.

The group kept racing until they hit a clearing and where stopped by Applejack. "Does this look familiar?" She looked around the dusty clearing and her eyes caught sight of a pile of rocks. "Yeah..." Spike leapt of her back and looked around more. "What's that smell?" They heard Rarity whine. And that's when fear clutched at the hearts of the Orange mare and green and purple dragon. As if one pony they turned to stare at each other. "Timberwolves!" They cried and the group started backing away as some shadowy figures appeared in the trees in front of them. "Why is it always Timberwolves!" Rainbowdash growled as they backed away. Applejack and Spike shared a fear stricken look. "Ya'll know what to do?" She whispered in his ear and the young dragon nodded. "3...2...1...go!" On go Spike raced towards the pile of rocks, scrambling up the rocky surface, a few pebbles tumbling under his claws. Applejack raced in the opposite direction. "Come get me ya big buffoons!" She cried at the top of her lungs and the Timberwolves stopped advancing towards the group, slowly slinking towards her. Once they where close enough that Applejack could feel their stinky breath reach her, she sprinted across the clearing towards the rock pile, nearly missing being swiped by a twig filled paw. Right under the pile of boulders she whistled. "Is that the best you can do?" She taunted and outraged the canines made of sticks raced towards them. They sauntered closer, roars leaving their throats. "Now?" Spike asked panicked as they still drew closer, almost close enough so they could touch one. "Nope..." Applejack tried to sound confident but Spike could still hear her nervousness. "Now?!" He cried as their breath overwhelmed the once clean air. "Nope..." The Orange mare's voice was now a squeak as she backed against the rocks... "Now!" Spike jumped as she yelled and he instantly began flinging rocks and pebbles at the Timberwolves. They recoiled in anger, shaking their heads and twigs came flying off as they roared again. "Quickly!" Applejack yelled up at the dragon. Spike took quick action and hurtled the rocks at their mouths as they roared. It was working, most of them started choking, clutching their throats with their paws. They dropped to the ground like flies, exploding in a shower of sticks and branches and the group watched on in awe. "Yee-haw, that is how it's done!" Applejack threw her hat up in the air, and she reared up, her beloved head piece landing back on her head. Spike scrambled down from the rock pile and they gave each other a hoof bump as the group swarmed around them. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked concernedly as she looked over her two friends, one of whom was like a little brother to her. "Mhmm" they both nodded. "Well, that was easier than expected!" Rarity blinked her deep blue eyes. "Yeah, almost too easy..." Pinkie looked around her suspiciously, her eyes half lidded. "All that matters is you two are safe, and you saved us!" Fluttershy have each of her friends a nuzzle on the cheek. "It was nothing" Spike dismissed the pegasus with a claw. "I hate to be a party pooper, but we should move before more of them come!" Flash started trotting again and with a nod of agreement they fell back into formation, walking towards the rest of the forest.

They trudged through the forest, hoovesteps resonating through the many hollow, dead, trees. It was starting into the afternoon when the trees finally gave away again. The group of odd creatures sighed in relief, but the relief was short lived when they realised they where on the edge of a cliff. "Oh come on!" Rainbowdash growled towards the sky. "Wait-" Twilight trailed off and she put a hoof above her eyes, as though it could enhance her vision. The fog slowly cleared to reveal a bridge. "Well then, everything just seems to keep getting better!" Soarin trotted out onto the bridge and it teetered dangerously under his weight. "I don't think that's exactly safe-" the blue mare was cut off by a snapping sound. "Soarin, get off the bridge now!" Rainbowdash looked panicked as she yelled at him. Soarin looked over at her and almost seemed to smirk. "Soarin-" the pegasus growled warningly but was cut off by more snapping, then all of a sudden the bridge collapsed, falling from their sights. "Soarin!" She cried, peering over the edge, but it was too foggy for her to see anything. Despair clutched at her heart but she heard the others snickering, as if suppressing giggles. "What is wrong with you guys! Now is not the time to-" she turned but trailed off as she saw the cyan stallion standing in the centre of them. "Whaaaaa?" Rainbowdash asked confusedly, blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Wings, remember?" At the mention of them, Soarin flexed his feathered appendages. Rainbowdash blushed embarrassedly, glancing down at her hooves sheepishly, as if they where the most important things in equestria, earning a few giggles from the group. Twilight stopped smiling and walked over to the edge, some dirt flinging itself off the edge as she stepped on it. She spread her large wings for balance, and looked around for anyway to cross the large gap. "Careful, we don't want you to fall down anything again." Flash's worried words made her realise how close to the edge she was. Taking a step back the lavender alicorn declared "I can't see anyway across..." Twilight looked at the ground, frustrated and the group groaned. "Well this is great!" Discord snarled, crossing his forelegs. "I know a way!" Pinkie pie giggled and shared a knowing look with Cheese. Suddenly without warning the pink earth pony grabbed Spike by his arm and bounced with him a few steps back, going back into the fog . "pinkie, what are ya'll doing-" Applejack stepped forward but was cut off by a loud boom! Which was swiftly followed by a yell from Spike as he was flung forward and over the canyon, landing, unsteadily on the other side. Everypony blinked and turned back to see the party mare emerging from the fog, rolling her canon forwards. "Alright, everypony without wings, hop on in!" She giggled and got ready to pull the trigger. Everypony swivelled their heads in unison to stare at Applejack. "Fine ah'll go first!" The Orange mare grumpily jumped up and slid into the cannon. "Technically second!" They heard Spike yell from the other side. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer the earth pony struck the rope, and a boom sounded followed by Aj being flung from the cannon, her mane and tail whipping behind her, clutching her hat so it wouldn't fly off her head. "Yikes!" She yelled as she lashed through the air, and landed ungracefully on the grass next to the dragon. Skidding to a stop. "Who is next?" Pinkie grinned manically. "Might as well get this over with!" Fancypants used his magic to straighten his shirt. And slowly climbed into the cannon, he barely fitting inside. Without a word Pinkie lit the cannon and bang! Fancypants was flying through the sky, mouth hung open in a silent cry. "Might want to shut that before bugs get in!" Discord cupped his paw and claws over his mouth as he called out to the gliding unicorn with a smirk on his face. Rainbowdash rolled her eyes, she still wasn't exactly 100% okay with Fluttershy's choice, but hey, he made her happy, what could she do? "Okay Rare's turn!" Grinning the pink mare shoved her friend into the cannon. "Pinkie, watch the mane!" Rarity cried as her friend ignored her protests and pleas and shoved her in far enough for the cannon to work. Without another word she made the cannon go boom. "Pinkieeeeeeeeeee!-" the White unicorn's shrieks faded as she was flung to the other side. "My turn!" Cheese hopped in willingly and as the cannon made it's loud noise it was like he had practically flung himself over in a giant leap. Then pinkie leapt over her cannon, the earth pony settling in comfortably. Discord gleefully went over to the cannon and struck it, sending the party pony flying. Everypony glared at him. "What?" The draconequus smirked.

"Okay, you guys fly on over there, me and Soarin can handle this cannon, right Soar?" The rainbow maned mare spun around to see the stallion. "Yes Dashie!" He chuckled and got ready to lift the cannon. Twilight, Flash, Discord and Fluttershy flew gracefully over to the other side and waited with the non winged ponies for the two expert flyers. After about a minute Pinkie pie was bursting with energy. "What's taking so long!" She wriggled about, worry lingering on her light pink face and lighting up in her light blue eyes. "Yeah, what is taking so long!" Flash yelled at the two flyers. "It's too heavy!" They heard Soarin's voice answer and shortly after they heard a loud angry whisper "you weren't supposed to tell them that, goofball!" They heard a thwack and a whiny "ow!" Geez those two where just like children sometimes. Twilight bit her lip and glanced back at Pinkie who seemed, for once, panic stricken. "Just leave it then, we will get it on the way back!" The princess of friendship made the tough decision, and the element of laughter's mane deflated slightly, only to poof back up again as Cheese gave her a comforting hug. The two pegasi flew into sight and landed beside the rest of the group, panting slightly. "So, where too now?" Fluttershy spoke, and they remembered what they where doing in the first place. They all turned and looked up realising they where at the bottom of a mountain, a steep, dangerous, long way up, death defyingly journey taking mountain. And on top of it sat King Sombra's tower.


	4. Chapter 4

TRUE LOVE DEFIES ALL

CHAPTER 4

So here they where... at the bottom of a mountain, a steep, dangerous, long way up, death defyingly journey taking mountain. All to get to King Sombra's tower "dang it! Rainbowdash fell down to her knees, glaring up at the large rocky surface. "You guys can just fly Up you know." Rarity nudged her and the blue Pegasus sighed. "Yeah no, I'll stay with my friends thanks." The White unicorn beside her nodded gratefully and Twilight looked to see how high the sun was in the sky. It was pretty much lunch time, and the rest group was looking, anxiously up at the tower, not only was there no way they could make it up there before night fall, but the journey up this mountain would make it easy for Sombra to spot them and prepare. The alicorn shivered at this and looked for any other way. But there wasn't any other way. Dammit this evil King was good. Flash moved beside her and gave her a comforting nuzzle as her large brain searched for an answer. "Alright guys, we have to go up, let's get started" she hustled the group along, as the ponies shared cautious and fearful looks.

"Are we there yet?" Pinkie bounced along, Cheese at her side as the ponies, dragon, and draconequus scaled the inclined mountain. "No Pinkie..." Everyone chorused, groaning. Another moment of silence. "Are we there yet now?" The earth pony questioned, to which everypony groaned inwardly. "Does it look like we are there yet?" Rainbowdash snapped under the mare's nagging questions and growled back fiercely. "Rainbow!" Twilight stepped on her friends hoof, who jumped back in surprise. "What was that for?!" She demanded. "Dearie me, this is getting to all of us..." Rarity shared a concerned look with Applejack and Fluttershy, who nodded, equally as concerned. They trudged on, hooves and claws hitting stone and cold rocks, and as they climbed higher and higher, the air got thinner and colder. Fluttershy shivered and leaned against the draconequus next to her, who seemed to be radiating heat. "I d-didn't pack for such weather!" The butter coloured pegasus shivered again, her teeth chattering. "I'm sure I could make us warmer!" Discord snapped his talons and everypony now had on thick warm coats, and a scarf. They all muttered their thanks and continued on their way. Until Fluttershy's hoof caught on a piece of ice. "Eek!" She squealed as the ice made her slide across the path, nearing the edge. "Fluttershy!" Discord launched himself over to her, grabbing onto her hoof with his forelegs, desperation in his eyes. He caught her just as she fell, and he quickly pulled the mare up, and enveloped her into a warm, loving, hug. The draconequus set her down and Fluttershy was instantly swarmed by her friends. "thank you Discord!" She grinned up at her coltfriend, but noticeably edged away from the side of the mountain. "Anything for my lady!" Everypony awed, but then the mares of the group locked eyes. "Speaking of being a lady!" Rarity giggled and the mares nodded along with her, making the colt's present nervous. "What have I done?!" Discord frowned, confusion patched in his mismatched eyes. He stopped when the mares formed a line, Fluttershy breaking it and walking up to him. She took a breath.

"Dear future husband, here's a few things, you'll need to know if..." She whispered and Discord had a hard time hearing her.

"You wanna be, my one and only, aaaalll my life!" Fluttershy blinked up at him, so sweet, so innocent.

"Take me on a date, I deserve it babe!" Discord nearly had a heart attack when she flew into his face and sang very boldly.

"And don't forget the flowers every anniversary!" She pointed a hoof at him, as if scolding the lord of chaos.

"'Cause if you treat me right, I'll be the perfect wife!"

"Buying groceries, buy-buying what you need!" She flew back from his face allowing her friend to continue. Applejack strides up to Spike, grinning.

"Ya'll got that nine to five, but baby so do ah'!"

"So don't be thinking Ah'll be home and baking apple pies!" Spike was slightly disappointed, the pies where the best.

"Ah' learned to cook, but I can also write a hook!"

"Sing along with me, sing-sing along with me, hey!" The earth pony pointed to her friends as she continued her lecture.

"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady!" She continued.

"Even when ah'm acting crazy, tell me everything's alright!" The orange farmer scuffled her hoof in the dirt at this, but quickly backed away for her next friend to take over.

"Dear future husband!" Rainbowdash stepped up to Soarin, singing proudly.

"Here's a few things you'll need to know if,"

"You wanna be be, my one and only all, my life!" She chuckled as Soarin had a look that said. 'What have I gotten myself into!'

"Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special lovin'!"

"Tell me I'm beautiful, each and every night!" Rainbowdash stepped back, a triumphant smile on her face. Twilight stepped forward, the alicorn spreading her wings as she approached Flash Sentry.

"After every fight, just Apologise!"

"And, maybe then then I'll let you try and blow my mind right!" The purple princess ruffled her feathers.

" even if I was wrong," Twilight laughed at the thought of it.

"You know I'm never wrong!"

"Why disagree, why, why disagree?"

"You gotta knew how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm acting crazy, tell me everything's alright!" She mused up her mane, to act like she was being crazy, then stepped back just as Pinkie bounced forward to Cheese sandwich.

"Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if," the bubbly mare started.

"You wanna be, my one and only, all my life!" She giggled at this then continued.

"Dear future husband, make time for me, don't leave me lonely..." Her mane started to deflate as she sang this line, making Cheese panic. But it sprung back up as she sang again.

"And know we'll never see your family more than mine!" She giggled again and backed away for Rarity to strut towards Fancypants.

"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed!" She began, fluttering her eyes innocently.

"Open doors for me and you might get some...kisses" she winked at him, the stallion blushing.

"Don't have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy!"

"And buy me a ring, buy-buy me a ring babe!"

"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady!" Rarity elegantly brushed her mane back with a hoof.

"Even when i'm acting crazy, tell me everything's things alright!"

Stepping back to join her friends all six mares sang together.

"Dear future husband!"

"Here's a few things you'll need to know if, you wanna be!"

"My one and only all my life!" They sang harmoniously, grinning cheerily.

"Dear future husband,"

"If you wanna get that special loving!"

"Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night!"

"That's right!" They chorused, and Fluttershy the stepped forward, looking Discord in the eye.

"Future husband, better love me right."

Discord swore he just melted as the butter coloured pegasus in front of him whispered with such love In her voice it made his knees feel weak. The stallions in the room had their mouths open with shock from the mares' musical. "Well, we best be going!" Applejack tipped her hat and continued up the mountain, the other mares trotting after her pridefully. "Did that just happen?" Fancypants blinked, surprised. "Yep, they just told us how they want us to love them!" Soarin grinned. "Finally, we found mares that come with manuals!" Spike raised his claws to the sky, as if thanking a god. "Yep!" Cheese grinned and the stallions raced after their marefriends, cheerfully.

Twilight felt her belly rumble with hunger, and looked around for somewhere they could stop for a rest. Ah, perfect, there was a reasonably flat ledge up ahead, with little snow they could have lunch there. Once the group reached the ledge Twilight declared "lunch time!" This was met with chorused sighs of relief. Discord summoned another meal, the ponies gathered eating hungrily, digging into their food with new found relish. The sun was dangerously high in the sky, it was practically afternoon and there was no doubt that they wouldn't be able to reach Sombra's tower now. Twilight glanced upward, she couldn't see another flat ledge like this for miles. Maybe it would just be best to camp here. "Okay ponies!" The lavender alicorn interrupted the feast. "we are camping here tonight, as we'll never make it to his castle by nightfall." Twilight declared, and many of the creatures gathered started setting up for the night. The princess sighed and glanced up at the rest of the mountain they still had to climb, it would be dangerous. She bit her lip absentmindedly, and felt Flash comfortingly wrap his wing around her. "It Will be fine" he muttered soothingly, but Twilight wasn't so sure...

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow ok... Well anyway the song was 'dear future husband' be Meghan Trainer, and I know they broke out into song at the most ridiculous moment and just because Discord said 'lady' but I really wanted this Song in here somewhere...accomplished!

also very short chapter, I apologise :P or do I? I kid, I kid...


	5. Chapter 5

TRUE LOVE DEFIES ALL

CHAPTER 5

Twilight's eyelids flickered as she slept, she was also digging her hooves into Flash's side. The orange pegasus sat up quickly with a panicked look on his face. "Call for back up!" He cried, then Realised where he was, a kicking alicorn beside him. Shivering as a cold wind swept past, the stallion wrapped his wing over Twilight, who seemed to be having a bad dream. Flash looked around the camp, all the others were asleep, and seemed to be cold aswell, as many of the couples snuggled closer to each other. "Twilight!" The guard whispered, into the lavender mare's ear, the ear flicking at his words. The princess kicked again, the pegasus barely getting out of the way. At the removal of the warm wing from her back the princess of friendship scrambled to her hooves, her deep purple eyes snapping open in shock. She gasped out loud and Flash moved to comfort her. "Bad dream?" He questioned worriedly at seeing Twilight's panicked expression. "I-I could feel his presence... He's growing stronger!" The alicorn worriedly glanced up at the looming tower high above them. Flash blinked his turquoise eyes in shock, before ruffling his wings back to his sides. "Would you like me to wake everypony up?" The Pegasus concernedly asked and Twilight Sparkle nodded "yes, we don't have much time!" The lavender mare moved towards some of her other friends. Discord suddenly, with a gasp, jackknifed into a sitting position before shivering madly, his body wiggling about like noodles on a fork. "Whoo! That can't be right..." Twilight looked at the draconequus worriedly as The Lord of chaos stroked his beard. Without warning both party planners sprang up from their slumber, their bodies shivering crazily as tremors raced down their spines. They both jerked to a sudden stop, blinking at each other with their eyes of blue and green. "That was a doozy!" The party planners both chorused. "Quickly, everypony get up!" The alicorn cried and the rest of the remaining ponies and dragon scrambled to their hooves at the loud noises. "W-what is it twi?" Fluttershy squeaked curiously, her teal eyes fluttering as she yawned. "Yeah what's got your tail in a twist Hun?" Applejack stretched as she questioned the element of magic. "I can sense King Sombra's power, he's growing stronger, we have to hurry!" The lavender mare lit her horn up, as it was barely dawn, and lead the group upwards, towards the dark looking tower. Their hooves and claws scrambled on the slippery surface of the mountain, the oxygen getting thinner and thinner as they climbed higher and higher, the icy wind lashing their faces making them squint as frost formed on their eyelashes. "How much further?" Rarity cried over the roar of the wind, the curls in her mane almost being undone but the force of the wind. Twilight glanced upwards, the light of her horn flickering precariously as she struggled to keep it from going out. "Just a little further, we should be there by the time the sun is in the sky!" The alicorn yelled back and the group trudged onwards. "I'm not sure I can make it..." Fluttershy whimpered to Discord, who was warily glancing up at the tower. The butter coloured mare let loose a spine racking shiver as the cold temperature chilled her bones, the pegasus's teeth chattering in their jaws. "It won't be too long!" Discord comforted his mare friend, as he attempted to use the small bit of magic he had left, but it wouldn't be summoned. "Twilight, this is ridiculous!" Spike cupped his claws so he could be heard from over the roar of the wind. " I know but we need to keep going before he grows too strong!" The mare answered with a yell. "If we keep going in this weather we won't be strong enough to fight him anyway!" Rainbowdash argued as the Pegasus determinedly strolled onwards. This was a reasonable point, and Twilight glanced around for somewhere they could rest. "We can't stop, there is no shelter to rest in, and if we just stop moving our bodies will give in to the cold!" The princess had tears slowly leaking from her purple eyes now as the wind forced them shut. Flash extended a wing and gently removed the tears with a feather. "We'll just have to keep going then!" He yelled and the group all groaned as they struggled up the large mountain.

"Twailight!" The alicorn turned as her friend's southern accent Ellen over the roaring winds. "It's Spike, he's collapsed!" Applejack looked on fearfully and Twilight instantly stopped and looked at the dragon. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping. "Oh no..." The princess stopped trotting up the steep mountain and knelt down to the reptile she considered her little brother. After a quick examination she concluded her hypothesis. "It's okay Applejack, Spike is just cold blooded, the temperature is making him sleep, he'll wake up as soon as we can get warmer!"

Applejack looked down at his sleeping form and bit her lip before the orange pony slid the dragon onto her back. Twilight glanced back up at the tower, they we're so close now...

As they neared the giant doors of the tower Fluttershy quivered. "Oh my it looks so scary, I'm not sure I can go in..." The Pegasus squeaked fearfully. But as the wind howled harder and another icy wind hit them she changed her mind. "Nevermind." She squealed and Discord gave her a comforting hug before the group entered. The large doors swung shut behind them and as their eyes adjusted to the light in the dim tower they noticed a cloaked figure, standing in the middle of the room with their back to the group. Twilight blinked curiously and took a step forward, using her magic to unreal the figure. They all gasped "Princess Luna?" They chorused and the dark blue alicorn swirled around, her mane a wave of sparkling stars. Her eyes widened "ah, tis Twilight Sparkle and friends, I should have expected my sister to send you here." The princess of the night took the rest of her cloak off and spread her wings. "Yes, but Luna, why are you here?" Rarity curiously asked, her deep blue eyes fluttering. Luna cast her eyes downwards as if thinking of something to say. "It matters not, but it does matter that we get up there and stop Sombra!" The alive on glanced upwards and the group noticed a staircase leading upwards. "Well... Let's go!" Twilight took charge and the group obediently followed.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry this chapter is short, but the next few chapters will be really short as we are nearing the end of the story!


End file.
